1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of on-going developments in wireless technology, various wireless functions, ranging from the transmission of data to the transmission of power have become possible.
Wireless power transmission uses a magnetic field induced between pair of coils to produce wireless power. For example, wireless power transfer technology provides wireless power using a magnetic resonance scheme.
Furthermore, a portable terminal to which wireless power transfer technology is applied uses additional coils, in addition to a coil for wirelessly transmitting power, for wireless communication. Therefore, several coils are included in a single portable terminal, increasing the possibilities of producing interference between the coils. Further, a size of the portable terminal is greater as a space to hold the coils is increased.